Hey Lucy, I remember your name
by Chrome83
Summary: Juste une petite song-fic impliquant la mort d'un personnage...


Voici maintenant un petit O.S sur le Lolu qui est ce qu'on appelle une "song-fic".

C'est la première fois seulement que j'en écrit une et j'espère avoir bien

respecté le concept.

La chanson utilisée est _Lucy_ du groupe _Skillet_.

Je vous conseil de mettre la musique en fond en lisant, mais vous faites comme vous voulez hein.

Fairy Tail et ses personnages sont l'oeuvre d'Hiro Mashima et ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

* * *

**Hey Lucy, I remember your name.**

* * *

Cela fait un peu plus d'un an maintenant que tu as péri. J'en ai eu le coeur brisé, et malgré le temps qui a passé, il l'est encore. J'avais juré de te protéger, mais je n'ai pas pu tenir cette promesse si sacrée. Je t'ai vu mourir juste sous mes yeux, sans rien pouvoir faire pour te sauver. Je me souviens encore de ton regard quand tu as rendu son dernier souffle. Il était triste, je me souviens que tu pleurais. tu m'as dit que tu ne regrettais rien, que tu avais été heureuse mais que maintenant, ton heure était venue. Tu assuré que rien n'était de ma faute, tu m'as demandé de ne pas m'inquiéter, de ne pas pleurer car cela n'en valait pas la peine. Tu m'as murmuré que tu m'aimais, et que ces moments passés avec moi seraient pour toujours gravés dans ton coeur. Puis tu t'est endormie... pour toujours...

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_  
_I left a dozen roses on your grave today_  
_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away_  
_I just came to talk for a while_  
_Got some things I need to say_

Je me tiens devant ta tombe, un bouquet de roses dans les mains. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues et mon coeur se serre. Je m'agenouille et dépose les fleures sur ta tombe et chasse une feuille morte qui s'est posée sur mes cheveux roux.  
J'ai tant besoin de te parler, de te voir encore, de voir ton sourire, d'entendre ta voix.

_Now that it's over_  
_I just wanna hold her_  
_I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven _  
_looking back at me_  
_Now that it's over_  
_I just wanna hold her_  
_I've gotta live with the choices I made_  
_And I can't live with myself today_

Maintenant que c'est fini, je voudrais juste te prendre dans mes bras. Je serais prêt à tout abandonner pour te revoir, toi, mon paradis, mon soleil. Je dois vivre avec les choix que j'ai fait, je ne t'ai jamais avoué ce que je ressentais pour toi, et maintenant, je n'en aurais plus jamais l'occasion... Maintenant que c'est fini, je dois vivre sans toi.

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday_  
_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name_  
_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance_  
_But all I got are these roses to give_  
_And they can't help me make amends_

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, un jour important. aujourd'hui ma Lucy, c'est ton anniversaire... Mais tu ne pourras plus jamais le fêter avec nous, comme avant... Les autres tentent de ne pas y penser, ils souffrent tu sais ? Je murmure ton nom pour me donner du courage dans mes moments les plus noirs, et je me sens comme si tu étais avec moi, pour m'aider à tout surmonter... Si seulement j'avais pu en avoir la chance, je t'aurais dit tant de choses, j'aurais fait tant de choses différemment... Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus que ces roses à donner, je n'ai plus rien, j'ai tout perdu quand je t'ai perdu, car tu étais tout ce que j'aimais. Tu es morte par ma faute, parce que j'aurais pu te protéger, j'aurais pu te sauver. Tu m'as dit que je n'avais rien à me reprocher, mais malgré tout, la culpabilité me ronge. Et ces fleures que je t'offre, ne peuvent pas m'aider à faire amende honorable.

_Here we are_  
_Now you're in my arms_  
_I never wanted anything so bad_  
_Here we are_  
_For a brand new start_  
_Living the life that we could've had_

Quand je ferme les yeux, je te vois et je souris. Je te vois juste là, devant moi , souriante, heureuse, comme avant. Nous sommes là, je te prends dans mes bras, je suis heureux mais je souffre. Car je sais que ce n'est qu'une illusion et que quand je rouvrirais les yeux, tout s'arrêtera. Je n'ai jamais demandé quelque chose d'aussi mal, mais je me sens si bien quand tu es là.  
Nous sommes là, les yeux dans les yeux, prêts pour un nouveau départ, prêt pour vivre la vie que nous aurions pu avoir, si tu étais encore là...

_Me and Lucy walking hand-in-hand_  
_Me and Lucy never wanna end_

Nous nous prenons par la main, et marchons ensembles vers un futur meilleur. Comme si ce moment ne pouvait pas prendre fin, je me sens si bien.

_Just another moment in your eyes_  
_I'll see you in another life_  
_In heaven where we never say goodbye_

Mais tout les bons moments ont une fin et je sens déjà ce doux rêve s'achever. Un dernier moment, mon regard plongé dans le tien et je dois partir. Mais je te reverrais, dans une autre vie. au paradis, là où l'on aura plus jamais à se dire au revoir.

Hey Lucy, I remember your name.

Hey Lucy, je me souviens de ton nom, je ne t'oublie pas, même si tu n'est plus là, tu vis dans mon coeur, dans nos cœurs, pour toujours...


End file.
